


Driving lessons

by orphan_account



Series: Good for daddy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Dad!Dean, Daddy Kink, Driving Lessons, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, cockwarming!cas, daddy!dean, dirty talking, major underage, omega!cas, seriously read the tags, shota!cas, shotas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read the tags.<br/>Cas is 12 here and Dean is his father.</p><p>His baby omega might be too little now, but Dean thinks it is never to early to learn how to drive. So he took the Impala out for a spin, found an empty field in the middle of nowhere and he tried to teach Cas about how to keep his hands on the steering wheel at ten and two, which is the gas pedal or the brakes or the acceleration, how to check the mirrors or how to look outside the windshield for „upcoming traffic” and then Cas got frisky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving lessons

His baby omega might be too little now, but Dean thinks it's never too early to learn how to drive. So he takes the Impala out for a spin, finds an empty field in the middle of nowhere and tries to teach Cas all about how to keep his hands on the steering wheel at ten and two, which is the gas pedal or the brakes or the acceleration, how to check the mirrors or how to look outside the windshield for „upcoming traffic”

Sitting in his father’s lap, Cas’s legs are far too short to reach any of the pedals so he has to satisfy himself with keeping his hands on the wheel like his daddy told him (he made such a fuss when Castiel moved his hands even a little bit sideways on the wheel) and listen to his beautiful strong and caring tone, the alpha's voice like music to the little omega’s ears.  
His skinny legs are dangling under the wheel and it doesn’t seem to occur to him that he is wriggling his plump bottom onto his dad’s crotch until he feels something hard shifting under him. When he notices it, he starts applying more force into his movements, his deep blue eyes staring intently straight ahead through the windshield, like he is following his dad’s words and is mindful of the (nonexistent) traffic.

Dean keeps his voice steady while his son keeps grinding down onto his crotch, explaining about this and that without even a hitch in breathing. One of his hands slips from the wheel to swiftly unzip his jeans and pull his cock out, moving next to flop the skirt of Cas’s frilly pink summer dress up the sexy little body, then dragging the same hand tenderly down his beloved boy’s spine. Cas shivers and pushes down with a bit more force. When he gets to the line of Cas’s little blue string bikini, Dean pushes the scrap of material to the side and thrusts his cock inside his boy in one fluid move, burying himself to the hilt. 

Sliding into Castiel’s tight boy hole is always an overwhelming feeling for Dean, like coming home after a long absence. He doesn’t waste any time in prepping the boy, he’s still loose and dripping lube and cum from their early morning coupling when Cas begged him to push a couple of fingers inside, together with his cock. Maybe his baby’s heat was approaching, his hole was greedier that normal around that time. Even if it wasn’t for that, Cas’s small lithe body always went wild when he was forced open by his dad’s cock and he could feel everything, apparently his baby boy had a bit of a pain kink. Dean never knows which of them enjoys spanking Cas more.  
But he is the adult here, he is his son’s guardian and he has to make sure that the boy never takes it too far, he is still a very little child and even with how much he likes forcing Dean’s fat cock up his ass or using huge plastic toys on himself when Dean can’t be there, Dean knows it’s his duty to check that his little omega doesn’t hurt himself

They stopped the car eventually when Dean increased his rythmic thrusts into Cas, slamming up like a fucking jack hammer into Cas’s young body, pushing his face into the windshield with every slide, at the same time shielding the boy's head with the hand that wasn't gripping Cas's hip and forcing him back down on his cock. All the while Cas screames his voice hoarse with peasure his daddy makes him feel "there! right there pleasaaase!" ”fuck my slutty little hole harder daddy!" "your cock in my pussy feels sooo good daddy!" ”pleaaase...” Cas has figured out a while ago how much Dean loves to hear filthy words like that when he is fucking into his baby boy roughly and he just loves making his father happy. 

Dean feels a bit of his self control wavering, and as he hits that spot inside his boy particularly hard, Cas spasms violently around Dean and he comes untouched. Dean is far from done though, so he manhandles Cas pushing him sideways into the car seat next to him, his cock doesn't slip out as he changes the position quickly and pounds with the same force into the young hole that keeps clenching around him. Cas is on his hands and knees, pushing back enthusiastically, Dean drapped over him, the boy whimpering and mewling each time his dad's cock scrapes over his prostrate. 

Cas is close again in matter of seconds (he’s young, he’s greedy, he’s a freakin' omega so sue him for enjoying being fucked by his strong alpha so much), he can feel his little cock twitching with the renewed need to come, and having done this with his dad countless times before, he can sense when Dean starts loosing his rhythm and getting close to his own release. Cas wants to be so good for his alpha, and he knows what brings Dean over the edge. 

He might be small and innocent looking, but if there’s one thing he knows, it’s how to please his dad. Nobody else can make his dad come bucketloads like him, not even that stupid little Samandriel when he sucks off Dean's beautiful cock or when he whines for his dad’s knot when Dean fucks little Alfie a bit too hard... no... Dean’s knot is only for his sweet little hole to enjoy.

Cas clenches his inner muscles repeteadly and forcefully against Dean’s length, trying to make the knot pop. Above him, Dean shoves at his shoulder pushing the boy further down into the bench, growling and pistoning his hips sideways once in a while to make sure that Cas’s puffy hole is properly fucked. Fingertip bruises appear on Cas's hips, which the omega secretely cherishes, they remind him how good his dad takes care of him. 

Dean pumps into his boy's ass a couple more times and with a broken sound he comes, his knot expanding and flooding his son’s little hole with his seed. The pressure that the huge knot puts on his sweet spot and knowing that he made his alpha orgasm so beautifully, has Cas coming for a second time, his little prick dribbling just a few drops as he convulses trapped underneath Dean's much larger body.

Dean waits until the knot loosens inside the boy’s reddened ass, with his arms wrapped around his precious omega, kissing him lightly. When he can pull out of Cas's little body without hurting him, Dean scoots down the bench, watching with awe the red puffy hole, gaping open and still twitching, his cum starting to gush out of it... there are few sights in this world that make him happier than his little boy wrecked und completely fucked out, with Dean’s cum dripping from his hole.

Dean plunges his tongue inside, slurping, sucking and licking his cum out of Cas’s oversensitive channel and from around the rim. The young omega under him thrashes violently, crying out under the love his father rains on him and as Dean finishes cleaning up the boy, Cas comes again, dry and almost painfully while his daddy holds him craddled close to his warmth.

After they rearrange themselves, Dean lifts Cas's slim body onto his lap and on top of his spent dick, guiding it gently back inside the boy. Dean smoothes the little dress now stained with spots of semen, arranges Cas’s hands into their right places on the steering wheel, he smiles softly at his son, and starts driving them back towards their home.

Cas’s blue eyes are shining brightly, the boy proud of himself that he pleased Dean so much that his daddy put him on cockwarmer duty, that’s a treat he rarely receives lately, Dean always being too tired or at work. When he gets home, Cas knows that he will brag about it to Alfie, he is aware that the other boy’s father is not very interested in his son's cockwarming abilities.


End file.
